The Emotions of Two
by Sage Marie
Summary: PG13 just to be safe. Inu-Yasha and Kagome have mixed and confused emotions for each other. What will happen between them? Things may change forever... I'm not very good at summaries, sorry. It's my first fic, plz tell me if you like it


Hey people, it's my first fic, but there's a first time for everything, right? Please read & review, I really need some tips for my writing, I'm kinda traveling blindly thorough the whole thing, so thanks! And just to be sure this is clear, when anything is italicized, it is a thought, unless it is one word, which is emphasis (I love using italics). Oh yeah, and when I put a line, it means I'm changing the character POV. And although this is my first fanfic, I do have _some_ experience with writing stories. Now, on with the story!

Chapter One

Inu-Yasha peeked his head over the side of the Bone-Eaters well. _When the hell is she gonna come back?_ Kagome had been in her own time for the past two weeks, and even though he didn't want to admit it, Inu-Yasha missed having her around.

"Feh." He sat down with his back against the well, wondering what she could be doing back in her own time for so long. _Maybe I should go look for her._

"What's wrong this time, Inu-Yasha?" Miroku walked over and sat down beside him, rubbing the bump on the back of his head. He had been trying to grope Sango again for the past few minutes, but only succeeded in getting knocked senseless by Hiraikotsu.

"Can it monk, unless you want another bump."

Miroku sweatdropped. "Well, there's no way you can deny it, you have been acting funny since Kagome left."

"I thought I told you to shut up!"

"You know, you should go after her."

Inu-Yasha quickly stood up. "What?! You don't think I miss Kagome, do ya?"

"You said it, not me. I just thought that maybe you could convince her to come back." Miroku smiled a little, stood up and walked over to Sango, who had fallen asleep on a picnic blanket.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Hey, you get back here monk! I'm talking to you! Hmph."

Inu-Yasha sat back down, and began thinking aloud. "What was he hinting? That I actually _do_ miss Kagome? It _has_ been awhile since we found any jewel shards..." _And I've been kinda lonely without her arou... wait, what am I thinking?_ _Why would I miss Kagome? I need to concentrate on finding the jewel shards! We need Kagome!_ "Well, that settles it. I'm going to get Kagome."

Inu-Yasha stood up and put one foot on the edge of the well.

Shippo stopped watching Kirara growl at Miroku, who was trying to get closer to the sleeping Sango, protesting that he "just wanted to be near enough to protect her," and looked up at Inu-Yasha.

"Hey, Inu-Yasha! Are you going through the well? I wanna see Kagome too!" He bounded from the picnic blanket onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder. "Can I come?"

"NO, Shippo."

"Aww, why?"

"Because I said so! Now get off my shoulder before I pound you into the ground!"

"Well, aren't we touchy today..."

"Why you little...!" Inu-Yasha made a grab for Shippo, but he was already running back to Miroku and Sango.

"Feh." Inu-Yasha looked back at his group of friends one more time, and jumped into the well.

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was full of confusion and irritation. _What am I going to do about Hojo?_

Hojo had been following her around for the past week, waiting for her outside her classes, walking her home, helping her with homework, and carrying her books. He wouldn't leave her alone. All of her friends were jealous that she got the cutest, sweetest guy in school, and anyone else in her shoes would have felt like the luckiest girl alive.

But not Kagome. For some reason, she just couldn't like Hojo. He was exactly the type of guy she had always dreamed about, but it just didn't seem right to her.

And now rumors were flying around that he was going to ask her if she would be his wife. His _wife!_ She didn't even want to think about it. But he was the perfect guy, so why was she having so much trouble liking him?

She plopped down onto her bed and sighed. _What's wrong with me? Why can't I be happy with him? What's holding me back?_

She could see Hojo clearly in her mind, waving to her and laughing. But a figure was forming in between them. For some reason, the figure looked a lot like... _Wait, what? Could it be Inu-Yasha? But what would he have to do with anything between me and Hojo? And why do all of my thoughts always lead back to him? I miss him..._

She sighed again. _Maybe a nap will clear things up._ She rolled over onto her back and put a pillow under her head. _A_ _nap may be just what I need._

* * *

__

Inu-Yasha landed softly on the ground at the bottom of the well. He jumped out and took off at a run towards Kagome's house. Why did he want to see her so badly?

He jumped up to Kagome's window and opened it silently. He stuck his head inside, and spotted her, asleep on her bed. Quietly, he kneeled down next to her bed and looked at her. _She looks so peaceful. Gosh, she's so beautiful. I'd hate to wake her up..._

Inu-Yasha crept down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, where he found Kagome's mom starting to prepare dinner. "Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome's mom jumped, turned around and, seeing it was Inu-Yasha, smiled. "Why, hello Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha smiled back. "Hello, um, I was wondering if I could take Kagome with me back to the Feudal Era."

"Why, sure, all of her things should already be in her bag."

"Okay, thanks." Inu-Yasha tip-toed back upstairs and into Kagome's room. He entered her room and saw her, still asleep on her bed, unmoved from her previous position. _I'll just stay here a while, I don't have... to... to leave...now..._

Inu-Yasha just stared at Kagome as a ray of light fell upon her hair, transforming her from beautiful to magnificent in Inu-Yasha's eyes. He walked over to where she lay, and just looked down at her.

_How can she...What about her... She is... beautiful..._

Inu-Yasha shook his head vigorously. It was just a trick of the light, that was all. What could he be thinking, just staring at Kagome like that. If she was to wake up, he would be sat so many times he would fall through the floor.

_Why would she love me back? I'm always "mean," and how could anyone love a half- breed? Wait, love? No, I'm sure Kagome doesn't... at least I don't think...well..._

Inu-Yasha brought himself back to reality. He shook his head again, grabbed Kagome's bag, and carefully picked up Kagome in his arms. She snuggled close to him, sending chills up and down his spine.

He jumped out of her window and began running towards the Higurashi shrine.

* * *

Kagome was standing in a bright spotlight. Everything else around her was dark, but she could hear angry voices in the shadows around her. _I wonder who's fighting._

She strained her eyes trying to see into the darkness. She could see two figures fighting each other, and they were slowly floating towards her.

_It's Inu-Yasha, and... Kikyo?!_ They were both yelling at each other angrily. It sounded like the argument had been going on for a while.

"Kikyo, why does it have to be this way? Why do I have to choose?"

"Inu-Yasha, choose now or I will choose for you. If you wish to be with me, then the girl must die."

"Don't you _dare_ lay a hand on Kagome!"

_They're talking about me! Does Kikyo mean that he has to choose one of us? Inu-Yasha..._

"So, do you love Kagome over me, then?"

"No, Kikyo, its not like that." He walked forward and put his hands on Kikyo's shoulders. "Kikyo, I loved you first. But why do you have to kill Kagome?"

"Because, we cannot exist together any longer. One of us must die, me or the girl. Choose, Inu-Yasha." She looked him in the eye.

"Kikyo, I couldn't bare the thought of losing you again." He put his arms around her and held her in a tight embrace. "I never want to let you go."

Kagome sank to her knees, and stared at her hands. _So he does still love Kikyo... How could I ever think he would love me anyway..._

Kagome looked up at the couple from her place on the ground, and gasped. Somehow they had appeared right in front of Kagome. Kikyo had her bow out, and was pointing an arrow directly at Kagome. Inu-Yasha was staring at her too, still hugging Kikyo.

"Inu-Yasha, please! Don't let her kill me! You've never let any harm come to me before... Why now?"

Kikyo merely smirked at this comment. "He has chosen me over you, and that is all that matters now. Goodbye, Kagome." She let her arrow fly. Kagome let out a gasp as the arrow pierced the right side of her stomach.

"Inu-Yasha, please... stay with me..." Kagome fell to the ground in pain, her vision blurring.

* * *

Inu-Yasha slowed down to a walk as he reached the well. He looked down at Kagome when she began to stir a little bit.

"Inu-Yasha... please..." Her face scrunched up in pain and she held her side.

_She's dreaming about me... but why does she look like she is in pain..._ He stopped by the side of the well. Could he be the one causing her this pain? He grimaced at the thought of it.

Then she spoke again. "Kikyo, why? Why do you have to kill me? I don't want to die..."

Inu-Yasha gasped. _Kikyo is in her dream too? And is trying to kill her? Why am I not trying to save her? Oh, please don't tell me..._

"Inu-Yasha, why? I thought you... Why did you choose... her...?" Her face then became calm, and she returned to a peaceful sleep.

_I'm such a bastard. How could have I been so stupid? Always running off with Kikyo... Kagome thinks I don't like her. Well, it's not like I ever give Kagome any signs of even liking her, much less loving her. I do, though. I mean—um—well—uh..._

Kagome shifted again in her sleep, bringing Inu-Yasha away from his thoughts. He looked down at her again. _Do I really cause her this much pain?_

He looked up at the sky, which was getting dark. How long had he been standing there? He held the sleeping Kagome closer to him, and jumped into the well.

* * *

Miroku sighed as he watched the sunset. He had given up on trying to "protect Sango" a long time ago, and was now waiting for Inu-Yasha to come back out of the well. _He sure does take his time._ _I wonder if he's having trouble convincing Kagome to come back. The fight they had last time was pretty bad. That's probably why she hadn't come back before now. _

Kagome and Inu-Yasha had had yet _another_ fight the last time they saw each other. Inu-Yasha was yelling about how Kagome had told Sango to "sit" down, causing him to do a face plant into his bowl of Ramen. Miroku thought back to what had happened on that day...

_Miroku's Memory_

The sun had been shining beautifully that day, and there was a calm breeze in the air. Everyone was sitting outside of Kaede's hut, watching the clouds pass by. Kagome couldn't sense any shards nearby, so they hadn't had much to do that day.

Inu-Yasha had finally had enough sitting around. He put his hands behind his head and laid down on the ground. "I'm bored. Tell me again why we aren't doing anything?"

Kagome looked at him and sighed. "Because, Inu-Yasha, I don't sense any jewel shards nearby, and we haven't heard of any towns attacked lately, so there's nothing to do." She sighed again. _I hate to admit it, but I'm bored too._

Sango looked up from her sketch pad, where she was drawing a picture of Kirara and Shippo taking a nap together. "Hey, why don't we have a picnic?"

Inu-Yasha sat up. "Feh, is that the best you can come up with? Picnics are exactly like this, except we're eating at the same time. What a stupid idea."

Kagome stood up. She was starting to get angry. "Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas, at least Sango is _thinking_, unlike someone I know." She angrily stomped her foot.

Miroku knew what was about to happen. _If_ _I don't do something quick, this could end up disastrous_. "I think having a picnic is a great idea! Inu-Yasha, why don't you go and pick out a nice place in the forest for the picnic, and Kagome can go through the well and get some food and the picnic blanket. Sango, if you would be so kind as to wake up Shippo and Kirara, we can follow Inu-Yasha and clear the area he picks before we set up the blanket."

"That's a good idea, Miroku. I'll go and get the things from my time, I'll be right back. Anything to get away from that _jerk._" And with that, Kagome ran to the forest and jumped in the well.

Inu-Yasha stood up and started walking to the forest to follow Kagome. He stopped and turned to face Miroku. "And before I forget, never tell me what to do again, monk." He then ran through the forest to pick out a spot.

He ended up stopping by the well, where there was already a clearing. He sat down by the well while he waited for the others to catch up with him.

When everyone got there, Miroku smiled. "Thank you for being so considerate as to pick out an already-cleared spot for us, Inu-Yasha."

"I didn't do it for _you_."_ I just didn't want Kagome to have to walk very far, she might have a heavy backpack with all of that food._

Just then, Kagome jumped out of the well. "Hey guys, I brought all of the stuff." In her hands she had the picnic blanket and a big bag of food. "Let's get this thing started."

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku spread out the picnic blanket and set everything up while Kagome started cooking Ramen and making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for everyone. When everything was ready, Kagome served everyone some food and they began to eat.

She gave Inu-Yasha a big bowl of Ramen, just the way he liked it. Inu-Yasha sniffed it. "Hmph, I like the beef-flavored better." He couldn't help but smile at Kagome. She knew that that was his way of saying "thanks."

Sango was still hovering over Kirara, taking sketches. Kagome sighed. "Sango why don't you come sit down with us?"

_SPLASH, CRACK, THUD!_ "AAAHH!!" Inu-Yasha fell face-first into his bowl of Ramen, splashing everyone and breaking the bowl. Shippo got hit full in the face with a lot of the soup, and was blown back.

Miroku and Kagome quickly stood up, their clothes dripping. Sango had been further away, so she didn't get as much on her.

Kagome ran over to Shippo. "Shippo! Shippo, are you OK?" Shippo stood up and wiped all of the Ramen off of his face. "I'm fine, just a little burned. If _Inu-Yasha_ hadn't been leaning over his _bowl, _I wouldn't have–"

"KAGOME, YOU WENCH! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Inu-Yasha had his face glued to the ground by the prayer beads. He was covered from head to toe with Ramen, and wasn't too happy about it.

Miroku and Sango suddenly got very quiet, and stopped rushing around.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha, I'm so sorry! It was an accident!" Kagome could tell Inu-Yasha was fuming mad. She helped up Shippo, and then began to clean up some of the mess.

"You did that on purpose! That was a perfectly good bowl of Ramen! And you didn't even check to see if I was okay, you immediately ran over to Shippo, when I'm the one that fell into the bowl!"

"Inu-Yasha, I said I was sorry!" Kagome was near tears now. It was obvious that she didn't do it on purpose, but Inu-Yasha was still fuming.

"You always sit me for no reason! I'm always the one that did something wrong, it's always my fault, and I'm always sat! Just wait until I can stand again! You're so–"

At that moment, Kagome stopped cleaning and stood up. "Inu-Yasha, I'm sorry! I didn't say it was your fault! Now I'm the one that did something wrong, and I apologized. You won't accept that it was an accident. I know how you feel. Happy now?"

She then burst into uncontrollable tears, grabbed her bag, and jumped into the well, leaving all of the picnic stuff behind. _He probably hates me now..._

"No, Kagome! You get back here right now..." He started to calm down a bit. _She probably hates me now... _

Inu-Yasha was finally able to stand up. "Come back!" He started towards the well, when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was Miroku.

"Inu-Yasha, don't follow her. When a woman is mad, she's in a very fragile stage, so you don't bother her. She just needs some time to think and cool down. Don't worry, she'll probably come back in a few days."

_End Miroku's Memory_

Miroku pulled himself away from his thoughts, and looked around. It was getting pretty dark in the sky now. He could see the crescent moon rising through the trees. _Well, I guess I was wrong in thinking she would be back in a few days... maybe she will come back now. I surely hope so._

He looked over at Sango, who was starting to move around a little more in her sleep. _She might wake up soon. I hope we never fight like Inu-Yasha and Kagome. I hope Sango loves me one day... even when I'm with her, I miss her, even though she is something I never had._

Miroku heard a little something, and looked up. Just then, Inu-Yasha jumped out of the well, carrying Kagome in his arms. He looked troubled, but things look like they had gone smoothly.

Inu-Yasha walked over to where Sango was sleeping, and put Kagome down next to her. Miroku remained unnoticed as Inu-Yasha walked away from the group and into the forest. Miroku silently followed after him.

* * *

Inu-Yasha continued to walk through the forest, thinking things through. What exactly were his feelings for Kagome? Did Kagome hate him for how he had acted the last time they saw each other? He just didn't know. But what he did know was that something was following him, he kept on hearing small noises behind him.

He stopped walking and sniffed the air. _It's just Miroku. Maybe he would be able to help me out with some of this stuff._ "Miroku, I know you're following me, you can come out now."

Miroku walked out from the shade of the trees and onto the path by Inu-Yasha. The moonlight was bright tonight, so one could see the other clearly. "Inu-Yasha, I know something is wrong."

"You don't know anything." Inu-Yasha started walking again. He was wondering how he would ask the monk about his problem.

Miroku walked beside Inu-Yasha. "Tell me. Maybe I can help you." It was too obvious to Miroku what was wrong with Inu-Yasha, but he wanted to make sure he was ready to talk about it.

"Feh, like you could help me." He kicked a rock and sat down with his back against a tree. "It's just that Kagome..." He tried to think of how to put it into words. What was it about Kagome?

Miroku leaned back against a tree across from Inu-Yasha and looked up at the stars. "You are starting to develop some type of unknown feelings for Kagome, right? And now you think Kagome hates you because of what happened last time, and how she didn't come back. But, in reality, she thought you hated her, when you were both wrong. Because when people start to like each other, if one little thing goes wrong they think the whole thing falls apart. And that's exactly what happened to you two." He smirked. "You're too easy."

"Whad'ya mean I'm "_too easy?_" And "_like each other?_" Are you saying..." Inu-Yasha stood up. "ARE YOU SAYING I LIKE KAGOME?! WHAT IN THE WORLD GOES THROUGH YOUR HEAD, MONK! WHY, IF..."

Inu-Yasha continued to yell about it and stomp around, but he was really thinking about what Miroku said. _I think I am starting to like Kagome._ _Maybe this was just a big misunderstanding. But, for some reason, "like" just doesn't cut it. Maybe..._ Inu-Yasha stopped yelling and stomping, and, in a daze, looked up at the crescent moon. _... love?_

* * *

OK guys, what do you think? Like the first chapter? I'll try to update as often as possible, but I have a lot of stuff going on right now, and I need to keep up with my studies (freshman this year!! Yay!), so if I don't update for a while, trust me I will and I won't finish my story without telling you guys, because if I do finish it in a random spot, it will nag me for the rest of eternity. So, please R&R!!! -Sage-


End file.
